A Different kind of Love Song
by Meriadeth
Summary: Sam Wesson needs his final paper to finish college, in human studies, he decides to use sex addiction as his topic, but needs help. Dean/Castiel Rated M for Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

_This story is an Au, taking from the episode from It's a terrible life, Sam and Dean are not brothers, Castiel is Dean husband and they are both addicted to sex, Sam is working on his bachelors degree in college and has one last paper to write, his human studies class, _

Rated M for Mature scenes...

_Well on to the story_

A Different kind of Love Song

_Its difficult living with an addiction, Sam knows this as he has had issues for a long time, but he needs this class to finish his bachelors. _

_Human studies sucked… _

_**All this for a stupid paper in a freaking class…**_

"_I can't believe I'm doing this!"_ Sam thought hysterically as Becky yanked him into the building.

Okay so he needs this for his bachelors and his teacher had told him that he needed the credit, because he was failing in that class. But to go to these levels, it was unheard of.

Sam fell rather than sat in the chair as Becky yanked him down, sending her a glare, he adjusted and looked to the front just as the counselor took the mic. Sam looked around, there couldn't be more than twenty people in the meeting, and he was amazed as he thought that there would be a little more freaks out here in California.

"_Hello, my name is Chuck and I am a sex addict,_ Sam nearly choked on his own spit when the man, he thought was running the meeting spoke out, Becky sighed beside him as she watched. "_I am also the counselor here, so I know what most of you guys are going through, we have some new guests here today, so please lets hear their story." _Chuck had finished as a couple in the front leaned towards each other whispering fiercely, finally one agree and stood up.

From what Sam could see the man was shorter than him, but he was freakishly tall for his age, so the man might have been the perfect height. He had raven hair and Sam had seen blue eyes before, but this guy, he had the bluest that he had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Castiel Novak; my parents were stoners when I was born…" Castiel stopped as he looked down when the group snickered about that, "I have been addicted to sex since I was eleven; my parents; love them, encouraged me on what I was feeling." Sam was kind of disturbed about that and he noticed that the man looked kind of lost for a few seconds "When I was sixteen I met someone, with whom I share this addiction with, after many years of experimenting, and with the help of these groups, we can now hold jobs and we can have fun with each other with out having sex…well sometimes…okay Dean, your turn…" Castiel said as he walked away.

Sam saw the next man stand up and met Castiel as he was about to sit and they both shared a smile. Dean walked up and introduced himself and Sam could tell that some of the females in the group were twitching a little when they looked at the man.

"Hi…I'm Dean Smith and I am a sex addict…" Dean waved and got some back. "Me and Cas here, we just moved to the area, so we decided to take a look at the group. We have been steady members of the SAA group for ten years back home, and we feel because of that support we have been able to function as normal people."

Sam watched as Dean left the podium and a new person walked up to introduce themselves. He didn't pay much attention to the rest of the meeting, and the tugging on his sleeve caught his attention. Looking up he saw that the meeting was over and people were leaving, "Sammy are you coming to meet him or not." Becky asked as she tugged at his shirt again.

"Yeah hold on," Sam said as he looked around, he didn't see Dean or Castiel, but then he did, he wanted to rush over to them, but he saw that Dean was helping Castiel get his coat on and decided that he would just talk to Chuck about his paper.

They waited patiently as Chuck shook hands with some of the people and Sam watched as Dean walked over and started talking. Castiel was no where in sight, soon Dean nodded and promised that they would be there for the next meeting and walked off.

Finally after the last person left, Chuck turned around and hugged Becky, "Well what did you think?" Chuck asked as Becky started laughing a little.

"It was great honey, I think what your doing is wonderful," Becky gushed out, Chuck turned his attention over to Sam, "Oh this is Sam Wesson, he's from my human studies class, he wanted to talk with you about being addicted to sex."

"I can totally understand if you don't want to do it," Sam said right off the bat, because Becky had no tact what so ever.

"Well I would love to help you, but I am no longer addicted to sex, well I am, but I don't think I want to talk about it…you know skeletons in closets and all that," Chuck said as both Becky and him sighed.

"I understand, thank you for your time." Sam said waving to Becky, he had to give her credit; she did try to help him, it was slightly cold outside, and he bundled up. Sam walked to the nearest diner and he stiffened up when he saw Dean standing at the counter. He looked around thinking that Castiel would be around, but he wasn't.

Sam watched as Dean smiled as the waitress walked over to him.

"Yeah, two doubles with bacon and fries." Dean said as he nodded to Sam as he sat next to him. "Hey can I get a drink while I'm waiting? Beer please." The waitress nodded handing him one.

Sam sat waiting patiently as the waitress walked back over and asked him if he wanted to order, as he ordered he looked over at Dean. The waitress satisfied left them both to sit at the counter.

Sam nearly jumped when Dean turned to him and asked a question.

"Hey didn't I see you at the SAA meeting?" Sam nodded as he turned to Dean. He had wanted to talk to the man, that was why he sat over here instead of over at a table.

"Yeah, I didn't follow you or anything," Sam said quickly watching as Dean raised his eyebrow at that.

"Didn't think you did, just noted that you were there and stuff, no worries," Dean said as the waitress returned with his meals. "Well better get back before the husband gets too worried." He said picking up the to-go containers, and away from the counter.

It was now or never and Sam did want to pass the course he was in so… "Um could I ask you something really quickly?" it came out rushed, but Dean stopped and looked at him.

"Oh sorry no threesomes, if Cas gets back to doing that I don't know what I would do." Dean said as he looked Sam up and down winking a bit.

"_Threesome?_…noooo I only wanted to study you…" Sam flinched when the waitress, that was bringing his food, stopped and looked at him. He didn't want to see what expression Dean had on his face.

"Study huh? Like a paper of some sort?" Dean thought about it when Sam nodded, "It's my finally paper on human studies," Sam said looking hopefully, Dean nodded a little, "I don't know man, I'll ask Cas what he thinks."

"Here just incase," Sam said while handing him a napkin with his number on it; "Please call me when you decide."

Dean took it, looking at for a second before handing it back to Sam. "I need you to write something else besides your name, Cas will go ballistic on me if he sees this with just your name on it."

Sam grabbed the paper and started to write other stuff, he could feel Dean standing over him watching and when he turned Dean took a step back. "Is this okay?" Sam asked as he handed the paper back to Dean.

"Yeah, it'll help a little, I'll give you a call when I talk to Cas, but dude why us?" Dean asked.

"Well I was thinking that with your addiction, it would be perfect," Sam replied flinching a little when Dean stared at him. "Okay I am interested in how people with your form of addiction handles day to day life with the constant urge to do…you know,"

Dean just shrugged while putting the paper in his jacket. "It's your paper dude; don't blame us if it sucks." Sam nodded and watched as Dean walked out of the diner. He turned to his food and saw that the waitress was still staring at him.

"What?" he asked and the waitress smiled while shaking her head…

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" Dean hollered out, because there was no telling where his husband was in the house, he placed the food down and removed his jacket hanging it where Cas's own jacket was and grabbed the food, walking to the kitchen. He didn't see Cas in there, so he walked to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw his husband jerking on the bed.<p>

"Hey I brought some food," Dean said walking to the bed as Cas moaned softly. He leaned over and saw that his husband had a plug inside him. He knew that Cas would do this, he usually did when they came home from a SAA meeting. "It's in the kitchen." He said walking out, leaving Cas to come out when he wanted to.

Dean sat looking at the paper with Sam's name on it. He looked up when heard Cas shout out and then he pulled his food to him and grabbed Cas's as the man walked out of the bedroom, and Dean smiled when he saw that Cas didn't bother to put any clothes on.

"Sorry about that, you took too long getting us some food." Castiel said as he sat down and began eating. He swallowed when he saw a piece of paper in the middle of the table. "What is that for?" he asked taking another bite.

"Oh that, yeah there was this guy that was in the meeting, now don't look at me like that, he wasn't apart of the group, he's a college kid, wants to write a paper on us or something…" Dean said as Cas picked up the paper and studied it.

"I see, what did you say?" Cas asked as he ate a fry. Dean shrugged, "Told him it was up to you," he stated and finished his last fry.

"Well then let me finish my meal and then I'll tie you up." Dean shuddered when his husband said that, because he had been waiting on that for days. Stupid jobs making them wait for what they wanted, but he had to be strong for Cas. "Did you ask if we will have to perform for this paper?"

And if Cas didn't time that perfectly Dean thought as he spit up the beer that he had just swallowed, Cas looked over at him with a smile.

"Jeez Cas, didn't think to ask him that, but the man looked embarrassed enough with just asking…" Dean said as he took another sip while looking at Cas with I dare you look. Cas just shrugged and finished up his sandwich, Dean watched as Cas threw away his garbage and then walked out the kitchen, he stayed put for a moment and then he heard the snapping of his husband's fingers and hauled ass…

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his dorm room and waved to his two roommates who were sitting on the couch playing the x-box that his mother had bought him last Christmas.<p>

Brady looked up with a smirk. "Did you hook up with anybody from the meeting? I bet some of those guys are just so kinky that they will take anyone," he laughed as Sam smiled.

"I didn't go there to pick anyone up; I told you that it was for a paper I'm writing." Sam said going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "Although I did meet a couple there, both guys and they were married and if I had to say something about them, it would be that they were totally hot," he said taking a long swallow of beer.

He wondered what Castiel meant when he said something about experimenting. Sam shrugged as he sat down and grabbed a controller, he would ask that question, if they decided to talk with him.

* * *

><p>"Is it too tight Dean?" Castiel asked as he looked down at his husband. He smiled when he pushed the machine up to the bed. Dean looked up as he felt the dildo come in contact with his ass, making him shiver at the thought of what the machine did. He was currently spread out with his arms chained to the bed, but with enough room to shift a little. His legs were bent at the knee chained to a belt he had around his waist. He had a cock ring that was designed to keep him hard, and boy was it working.<p>

Cas poured the lube over the dildo and worked his fingers inside his husband. He wanted to be gentle, but he knew that Dean didn't like it when he did. When he deemed Dean stretched enough he started working on opening himself. "Are you ready?" he asked as he climbed on top of Dean.

Dean lay panting as he saw Cas ready to sink down on his cock and he also felt the machine lined up and ready. Nodding he arched when the machine turned on suddenly and he was glad that Cas had tide him down as he would have came right off the bed when the duel sensations of the dildo pressed hard against his prostate and the tight heat of his husband as Cas sat down on his cock.

"Oh my god…Dean, you feel soo good," Castiel said while panting as each slide of the machine into his husband made Dean go up a little harder. They stayed in that cycle, Cas knew that he wouldn't be able to last long, especially when he turned the machine on a higher setting, making his husband jerk a little harder, and making him lose his balance and come crashing down on top of Dean. There he held on as Dean moved his hands over his arms and forced him to stay put.

"Oh…Dean!..." Castiel screamed as he released all over Dean's chest. He had a moment to reach over and cut the machine off and climbed off of his still rock hard husband. He looked at him for a minute and then removed the cock ring and when he did that, Dean's reaction was instantaneous. Cas had just enough time to move as Dean arched violently coming all over himself.

"Oh damn, I hope the guy needs a demonstration, I'm all for that…" Dean said as he gained the use of his voice again, Cas just smiled as he loosened all the restraints. He helped Dean move off the bed and into the bathroom to clean himself up. Cas went back to clean the machine and bed.

As they retired for the night, Cas was just getting comfortable, when Dean rolled over and Cas felt his ass probed. Smiling he inhaled sharply when he felt Dean's cock pushing inside him. "Hmm I love it when you do that," he purred when they found a comfortable spot.

"I know you do..." Dean said as he kissed Cas's neck. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake."

Castiel just nodded and gently fell asleep. Dean followed several seconds later.

To Be Continued, please review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait, I am having RL person issues, so updates will be slow…sorry in advance…_

_A Different kind of Love Song_

"Oh god Dean, don't stop, don't stop…!" Castiel arched his back and panted as he felt his dick being swallowed into his husband's mouth. He loved mornings like this, barely between the waking world and the dream world. He knew better than to reach out for Dean, his husband told him once that he hated when people held his head down while he was giving head, so Cas opted for the headboard or the sheets. But his legs were a different story.

While he could control his arms and hands during a blow job, anything else below the mark, meaning anything lower than his cock, he couldn't. Currently his legs were wrapped tightly around his husband's back and his heels dug in, but it didn't stop Dean from going faster.

Dean let go for a second and smirked when he heard a loud protest coming from above the covers, he reached out from his spot under the covers and found his way to the nightstand, he could feel Cas getting stiffer and stiffer as he groped around, and he smiled when he found it and then he felt Cas shivering.

"Oh god Dean, I don't think we have time." Cas said breathlessly, he looked at the clock and saw that he only had thirty minutes left before he had to leave the house to make it to work on time. His voice though steady at first lost it when he was yanked down below the covers and then he arched bring the covers back down over his face as the long slick vibrator made itself at home with in him and he drew in a shaky breath when Dean went back to sucking.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, remember your final paper is due in one week, and I hope you all are getting your research done."<p>

Sam looked up when the teacher announced that, he still hadn't heard from Dean or Castiel concerning his paper. As the bell rang and the class left, Sam checked his phone again, he smiled as he saw he had a message.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"Okay I left a text, is there anything else Dean?" Castiel said as he sat down at his desk. "Good then I shall see you home at the appointed time, play nice." He said as he hung up and Just about that time he put the phone down, Balthazar, his partner was coming up to the desk.<p>

"Let's go, homicide on Baker's street." Castiel stood and gathered his jacket and walked out of the station.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

"Why the hell did you ask me to come to a gay couple's home with you?" Adam whispered as Sam simply stared at the large brownstone with the address from the message he had received.

"Wow, their rich." Sam said still looking at the house; he ignored Adam and walked up the stairs, looking around for the door bell, he jumped when the door was flung open.

"Hey, I was wondering when you was going to walk up the stairs." Dean said with a smile. "Hello there, who is your friend? Let me guess boyfriend or boy toy?"

Adam paled when he looked Sam over. "Are you nuts? This man would tear me in two," Sam looked over at him with a confused expression, but Dean just smiled and invited them in.

"Cas isn't here yet, he had a case come through so…" Dean said as he hung up their coats.

"That's cool; I wanted to talk to you both separately and then together if that is alright." Sam asked looking around the house. "Oh this is Adam, my roommate from college." Adam nodded as Dean smiled.

"Sorry the house is messy, Cas is such a slob." Dean said picking up a plate. Sam and Adam looked at each other, because the house was almost spotless. "So you want to start this?"

"Um yeah, um mind if we sit?" Sam asked because he didn't know what to do, did they have rules or something. Dean smiled and waved to the couch. Adam didn't care he was tired from the long walk over, he just plopped down, Sam sat carefully, watching Dean sitting down on the recliner chair.

"Dude, relax, I'm not going to bite and the house is not going to break if you sit down and relax." Dean said as he noticed that while Sam's friend was slouched like he owned the place, yet Sam sat ridged.

"Sorry, just a little nervous." Sam said sheepishly, Dean just shrugged while Adam looked over the entire living room.

"Dude, are you rich or something?" Sam bit his lip as he glared over at Adam.

"We live comfortable, we have made a very good life." Dean said smiling with pride over his house; he frowned when he saw something out of place. "Excuse me for a second." He said getting out of the chair and going to the mantle and straightening a picture. "There." as he moved the picture a slight inch.

Sam and Adam looked at each other again, "Perhaps OCD?" Sam asked while Adam shrugs.

"You would think that right, and it's true, I have OCD," Dean said returning to the chair. "Cas has it too, but his is just…" Dean smiled as he looked at both of them, "Our addiction is another form of OCD,"

"Wow, can you tell me when you became an addict?" Sam asked getting out his note pad.

Dean thought back, he was already addicted when he met Cas and that was when he was sixteen, "I think around fourteen, Cas was younger when he became an addict and he is older than me by about three years,"

"Can you tell me when you two met?" Sam asked really getting involved with the questions.

"I don't think I should, Cas would probably not appreciate me telling a story that is embarrassing for him."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend." Sam said backtracking, Dean waved it away.

"All good, it's just, it wasn't very romantic, it was all about getting off," Dean said not once ounce of shame in his eyes. "I had been having these cravings and no matter how many girls I was with, it was an itch that wouldn't go away."

Sam and Adam sat as Dean told his story. Wow fourteen. That was the age that Dean first got hooked.

"And at sixteen, it was sex all the time, and when I couldn't have it, I constantly yearned for it, my friends would help me out sometimes, finding cheep chicks and all that, my best friend at the time was Derrick," Dean sat smiling when thinking about the shy boy and how he had helped the most.

"You see Derrick knew what I needed, even when I didn't, he took me to this place. And God you should have seen it. It was one building, curtains hanging everywhere, Derrick didn't come in, he stayed around out front." Dean said remembering, he really didn't want to talk about it, but the boy looked so interested, that he just had to finish.

"So Castiel…umm, I mean Mr. Novak, was he in one of the curtained off rooms?" Sam asked, as Adam looked over at him with a smirk. Dean smiled and nodded. "So you met him…my god, don't they see how young people were back then?"

"Back then, as you call it, nope, and I can tell you that the place is still opened and still has young boys there." Dean looked over and saw that he was being stared at hard. "Not that I go over there, just word of mouth and all that." He reassures them and they both looked relieved about it.

"So here I was, in a smelly old building, and the moans alone would have scared anyone, but to me? I loved it; I could have sat in that building all night long just listening to them all." Sam watched as Dean's eyes glazed over and he felt Adam shift on the couch.

"I was directed to one of the semi-rooms and there Cas was, sitting in the middle of the bed, and when he looked up at me…" Dean remembered. "I had never seen anyone as beautiful and perfect…and at that moment I knew that he would be mine,"

_Dean remembers everything about his first meeting with Castiel, he had seen him in town a couple of times, to him Castiel was beautiful, tan complexion, sinful lips, and the bluest eyes that he had ever seen, he was lost. _

_He was on autopilot when he noticed Castiel waving at him to come closer, pausing at the bed Dean couldn't help but blink when Cas started to stand. _

_Dean felt insecure when Cas walked around him, looking at him up and down, he made a couple of rounds and Dean will forever love the words that Cas said to him. _

"_What do you want?" _

_That was it, just those four little words, had started it all. _

Dean was brought back when the phone rang. He stopped and looked at the clock, Sam and Adam looked at the clock and then to each other and then they landed on Dean.

"We are sorry that we are unavailable to take this call, please if you have our cell numbers and this is an emergency, do call, or leave a brief message and we shall call you back," Dean smiled when he heard Cas's voice.

"Dean, I shall be home in twenty minutes, I have had one of those days and I have a request." Sam almost jumped out of his skin when Dean jumped from the chair.

"Look I know you wanted to meet Cas, but I am going to have to ask you both to leave." Dean said walking to the door with Sam and Adam behind him. "I call you tomorrow okay? It's Cas's day off…"

"Okay, I'll see you later and thank you again for helping…" Sam stopped talking when the door was shut, turning around he saw Adam waiting. "Well I want to thank you for all your help." Adam snorted and they started walking back to the bus stop.

"_Play it cool Dean…get a grip." _That was his mantra the entire time he spot checked the house, dinner had been on warm in the oven, he ran to the bedroom and started stripping. Grabbing the lube, he put some on his two fingers and reached around to prepare himself.

With shaking hands he reached for a medium sized plug and he held on to the wall when his legs threatened to buckle as he pushed the plug in all the way, and he inhaled sharply when his muscles clamped down. He had just reached for his robe when he heard Cas pulling in the garage in the back.

"_Calm and steady breaths," _Dean started repeating that as he walked down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Cas in the kitchen pulling out the plates from the oven.

"You do know that you can eat if I am not here." Cas said as Dean walked into the kitchen. "But I do love that you wait for me."

"Yeah well, if I had eaten, I would have just sat in here with you while you were eating, so…" Dean said with a shrug as he walked to his chair. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped when he sat down, forcing the plug deeper.

Castiel in the midst of sitting down turned his head and smirked. "Are you having issues…my love?" he asked leaning a little towards one of Dean's ear. "I could help you with that…" he whispered.

Dean's whole body shivered and he yelped when Cas dragged him out of his chair and up against the dining room wall, his head flew backwards as Cas leaned in close.

"You blew me this morning; it only seems fair that I return the favor." Castiel whispered as he nipped and kissed all the way down Dean's body, making the other man shake and moan.

Dean gasped when he felt hands on hips and he braced himself for the impact, he knew what to expect when Cas went down on him. It still threw him when Cas slammed his body back against the wall, the same time swallowing Dean whole.

"Oh god Cas…" Dean moaned as he reached out to grab a hold of something. His right hand met a candle holder that was nailed to the wall and his left found the dresser that they had yet to move and he was silently grateful that they had waited. His breath caught when Cas grabbed the end of the plug and pushed in, his legs wobbled with the dual sensations going through out his body.

They could have been there for minutes or hours, Dean wasn't sure, he just let Cas do whatever he wanted to him, he didn't care, boneless and needing oxygen, he let himself go and he arched, screaming out, coming in a tidal wave that sent him to his knees.

"Oh damn, oh damn," Dean panted as Cas moved away, he almost fell forward, but Cas caught him and helped him back into his chair. When his ass hit the chair he nearly fell forward again as the plug shifted again.

"Hmm well have to take care of that when dinner is over." Castiel said as he went to heat up there cold food. Dean sat in the chair in a light daze, the plug was still very much inside him and he had just had one hell of an orgasm. He jumped when a plate was settled right in front of him.

Castiel just smiled at Dean and started eating. "And you know the best thing?" he asked and Dean lazily blinked up at him. "We don't have work tomorrow, so well have all day to have fun."

Dean whimpered at that for many different reasons, one, was they were off tomorrow, two, he was still horny, yet exhausted at the same time, and three, he knew that with both of them off tomorrow he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, or possibly tomorrow at all.

He actually looked forward to it…

_Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews from last chapter and the story alerts._

_Please Review_

_Meriadeth_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a short chapter and I apologize for my lack of updates, but I have had some personal tragedies last month and it had/has made me very depressed and I didn't have it in me to make any new chapters. But I decided to try...and this is what I have. Again I am sorry that the chapter is short._

A Different type of Love Song

Part three

"Not in the kitchen...please...not in the kitchen." Dean panted as Cas turned him over and pushed back inside. Dean tried to grab a hold of something, counter, table, it didn't matter.

"Come now my love, just imagine all the cleaning you have to do later." Castiel said perfectly, even when having hot passionate sweaty sex with his husband.

"Oh I am imagining all right, left...Cas left." Dean fell back against the sink as Cas hit the spot deep inside him.

"There, you see? Having sex in the kitchen was one of your best idea's ever." Castiel smirked when Dean glared at him. Although the glare lost its fire when he twisted his hips in a way that had Dean moaning and arching.

"I don't recall wanting to have sex in the kitchen, all I wanted was a glass of water, You followed me in here." Dean snarled as he felt himself seizing up as his climax rumbled low in his belly.

"It was your own fault, you left me unhooked, and you just know how much I love...oh god." Castiel didn't finish as the phone rang. Stilling Dean for a second he reached over and picked it up.

Dean stayed as still as he could, but it was difficult, he did after all have his husband's dick up his ass and it was hard as hell and from where Cas stopped, it was right on that little bundle of nerves. _Damn him, he did this on purpose. _Dean looked up when he felt Cas pulling out.

Dean must have had that look on his face, because Cas reached over and placed his finger over his mouth. Snarling again Dean hopped off the counter and grabbed a towel and started wiping down everywhere that was touched. He turned when Cas spoke.

"It is called a day off Balthazar. Yes I understand that the case is still being investigated, no I do not want to come in. I am in the middle of something, very well then, but no more than an hour." Castiel didn't say goodbye, he just hung up.

"Cas please tell me you don't have to leave." Dean begged, he was still horny as hell and he needed Cas to be here with him.

"It will only be an hour, no longer," Castiel said as he pulled his robe on and walked to the back bedroom, Dean groaned while he followed. When he walked in to the room he saw Cas over by their wardrobe and was fumbling with a small butt plug. He turned and smirked, offering his ass to his husband and Dean being the awesome man that he was grabbed the plug and pushed it straight in.

Castiel grunted a little when Dean started moving the plug all around looking for his prostate. He stilled when it was found and he helped Dean with the leather straps that would hold it in place. When Dean moved Cas walked a bit getting use to the feel of it being in and in no time he was getting dressed.

"Only an hour right?" Dean asked again getting Castiel to nod. "Okay, well I guess I could get some dinner started while your gone." he was turning to leave, but stopped when he felt an arm going around his waist.

"Oh I don't think so my love, you see since I have a plug in my ass, it only seems fair that you have one also. I also think that you will enjoy what I have in store for you." Dean only whimpered when he saw the look of lust on Castiel's face.

* * *

><p>Sam panted as he rolled onto the bed, Jess was staring at the ceiling trying to get her breath back.<p>

"Holy cow Sam, where did you get all this energy from." she asked, he just smiled at her and shrugged.

"Wanna go again?" Sam asked and Jess whimpered, but she nodded anyway.

* * *

><p>"Now then, and don't worry Dean, I have checked the house and everything is fine, now lay back and relax, I'll be home in time to see you come." Castiel said as he leaned over and kissed his husband's neck.<p>

As the door closed Dean let out a breath that he had been holding, he looked up when Cas came back in and over to him.

"Forgot something." was the only thing he said, and Dean watched as Cas's hand reached down and he arched when he felt the vibrator come to life. "There now."

The vibrator continued and Dean arched again. He was going to kill Cas when the man came back. He loved being tied down, but he felt better when someone was with him. It was only going to be an hour. He could deal with it.

* * *

><p>"This had better be good." Castiel spoke when he walked in. Balthazar turned and smiled at him.<p>

"Oh come now Cassie, I am sorry for disrupting your day off, but the captain thought you would want to see this." Balthazar said as he waved Castiel toward the holding section. Castiel gave a grunt and walked ahead of his partner.

"Are you okay?" Balthazar asked when he noticed something off about the way Castiel was walking. He could have just chalked it off as a rough night of sex, but he had seen Cas walk after that and this walk was different.

"What do you mean Balthazar, I am fine, I have a bit of a headache from being called in on my day off." Castiel said giving his partner a dirty look.

"Well the reason I asked was because you're walking funny. And I don't think that Dean could have done something that would hurt you." Castiel hid a blush, and straightened up his walking. He could hear Balthazar snickering in the back ground.

"Ah Castiel, good your here, I was wanting some input on your new case, seems we have a small witness." Captain Singer said as he saw Castiel and Balthazar coming into the interrogation room.

"I have the files in my desk. Please let us make this fast, I have left Dean alone, I promised him that I would only be gone for an hour." Castiel said as Singer raised and eyebrow.

"You have a time limit?" Singer asked.

"When it comes to my day off, yes I have a schedule." Castiel said as a officer came up to him and handed him his report.

"Well then I shall not keep you any longer, your free to go home. And Balthazar, you go home too." Singer said as he waved the boys away.

"What about the witness. Shouldn't we talk to her, him?" Balthazar asked.

"That's right, don't worry about it. I'll talk to her, she said something about wanting her mother here." Singer said as he turned back to the blonde woman sitting in the interrogation room.

"Very well, see you in two days." Castiel said, already leaving, Balthazar gave Singer a wave before he was catching up with Castiel.

"Come have a drink with me Cassie." Balthazar asked. Castiel just gave him a look.

"Unlike you, I have a husband to go home too, and for the future, do not call me on my day off, this was stupid, all he wanted was the files, which you could have given him, it was totally unnecessary for me to come out here." Castiel said, he looked ashamed when Balthazar looked down.

"Look I know you have feelings for me and while I would entertain what sex with you would be like, but I have a husband and I don't have room for you in my life." Castiel reached over and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I am sorry."

Balthazar didn't say anything as he watched Castiel drive off. Dean was one lucky man.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to kill him, slowly," <em>Dean thought as he arched from the feeling of the vibrator. He had turned over and was slowly moving himself against the carpet, desperately trying to get some friction.

He was tied to the staircase and when he turned it forced the dildo in further making him scream out, he was about to turn back when the door opened and Cas came in. Dean tried to turn over quickly but was stopped when the dildo was pulled from his body.

Castiel smiled when he saw Dean open his legs wider and he sank down inside his husband.

"Now see that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Castiel smiled when Dean arched while he slammed into his husband. "Now we have the whole day to ourselves."

Dean rolled his eyes and bit his lip as Cas sent a small vibration through his body. He could totally get behind his husband on that...

To Be Continued...

Please review

Meriadeth


End file.
